run_with_the_pack_wolf_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Faedon
Faedon is a packmate of Stonepack and one of the main protagonists of Wolf Story. Many chapters of the story are shown in her perspective. She is very loyal to her pack, though she is a bit reserved and shy. History Faedon first appeared in Chapter 2. Hades stormed into the densite, angered that Darkpack has crossed the borders. Aki, Hades, and Senkah had a heated debate about what they will do about Darkpack, and Faedon stays out of this. Later on, Senkah calls Faedon into her den. She explained that a loner that had overheard Atra's plan had come to Stonepack earlier that morning. Faedon was skeptical, and asked how they know that she isn't a spy. Senkah explained that she and Hades concluded that they would be taking more of a chance letting her in than throwing her out and ignoring the plan. Faedon wondered why they can't send a spy to Darkpack, and offered to go and spy on Darkpack herself, however Senkah tells her not to. Faedon reluctantly agreed, and Senkah told her part of Atra's overheard plan, telling her to go and warn Emeraldpack. Faedon did as she was told, and went to Emeraldpack's border. When she came close to camp, she was confronted by Lark, Emeraldpack's beta. After explaining, Lark took Faedon to the alpha's den and fetched Nyx. A BeechTreeCreek pup was wandering about the camp, and Lark eventually takes her away. Faedon repeated what Senkah had told her that Atra's plan was, and Nyx and Storm became worried. Faedon left, and returned to Stonepack. She met Cedar, and went hunting with her, along with Quartz. As months passed, Faedon grew closer and closer to Cedar. When the hunters came, she was concerned about BeechTreeCreek's wellbeing, after seeing the pup in Emeraldpack. Senkah silenced her, however, saying that what happens on another pack's land is not Stonepack's business, and that she would not risk Stonepack lives for another pack's. Aki reported that the hunters were spotted in Emeraldpack, and that there was a loner who was being hunted down inside their territory. Faedon was sent along with Cedar to investigate with him; Senkah gave Faedon an odd look that meant that it was time to test Cedar's loyalty. When Cedar challenged Aki after he attacked one of the hunters, Faedon yelled at her, though she is silenced by Aki. More months passed, and Faedon is awakened by Senkah's battle call at the start of the Darkpack battle. She was attacked by Cedar, and was initially shocked by her betrayal, though is quickly hurt and angered. They fought, and Faedon is thrown down. Cedar almost delivered a fatal blow, but Senkah arrived just in time and threw her off. Cedar attempted to back Faedon into Aki's den, and Luna joined in. Faedon was briefly dispaired, until Rain came and fought Cedar. Luna and Faedon battled, up until Aki's den caved in and Nighta was trapped inside. Luna, panicked, ran in to save him. Faedon spotted Cedar trying to make a run for it, and attacked. They fought again for a while, and Aki and Quartz joined in. Faedon was thrown against the alpha's rock, and almost killed, but Aki saved her. Aki demanded answers on why Cedar betrayed Stonepack, but all Cedar did was insult Stonepack in reply. Infuriated, Aki and Cedar fought, up until Cedar is rendered unconscious by being thrown into a rock. Faedon left, and winded up in a fight with Moonsky and Reed. She was panicked as she realized that she was outnumbered; however, after hearing their son's cry somewhere in the battlefield, Moonsky and Reed flee. Faedon was quickly attacked by Atra, and by no means was she a match for the Darkpack alpha female. Atra finally managed to pin her, while River and Luna restrained her mother nearby. Faedon was saved when Cedar switched sides, disowning Darkpack and standing beside Stonepack. However, Cedar was fatally injured. Faedon rushed to Cedar's side and begged her to hold on while lapping at the wound on her throat. When Cedar died, Faedon screamed at Atra, and tried to charge back into battle, only being stopped by Aki. She swore revenge for her friend's death. A few weeks passed, and Faedon is next seen hunting with Aki and Zero. When Aki called the pack to hunt, she noticed strange sounds coming from Pinepack's territory. A brief discussion came up with the pack, until Senkah and Hades decided to send Aki to investigate. Faedon was very concerned as her friend left. Faedon and Quartz later talked about the strange sounds; Quartz was concerned that the hunters were back, but Faedon reassured her, saying that the hunters wouldn't come when it was so cold. Quartz agreed, and started to go hunting with Zero; however, they quickly returned, saying that Aki was back. When Faedon asked what had happened, Aki urgently replied that Darkpack had driven Pinepack out. When Senkah and Hades came out to settle the pack down, Aki relayed everything he'd seen. Senkah told Faedon to inform Emeraldpack's alphas of the grim news, and that Senkah would like to speak with them later. Faedon agreed, and set out to Emeraldpack's land. Nyx found her, and took her back to camp to speak with her and Storm. Faedon gave them the news, and Nyx and Storm are shocked. Faedon then leaves, returning to Stonepack's densite. Physical Description Faedon's fur is red with occasional streaks of gray. Her paws, tail tip, inner ears, and belly are white. Family Members Mate: : Aki Mother: : Senkah Father: : Hades Aunt: : Atra Uncle: : River Cousins: : Luna : Tawny Quotes Faedon: "They must've lost someone in the battle... I wonder who it was. The chorus includes most of Emeraldpack." : - Faedon noticing Emeraldpack's distant mournful howls, Chapter 8 Storm: "Alright, what do you have to tell us, Faedon?" Faedon: "A wolf overheard Atra's plans to take over the other packs last night. She said that Atra was planning to take over Emeraldpack first by luring wolves away." Nyx: "We don't have many wolves at the moment... and Storm is still healing... what are we supposed to do?!" Faedon: "I don't know, but Senkah says that Stonepack is willing to help the other packs, should Darkpack attack." : - Faedon telling Emeraldpack's alphas about Atra's plan, Chapter 6 Faedon:' '"Atra, you better sleep with one eye open, because when I find you, I will destroy you. You will pay for taking Cedar's life, and every other wolf you've killed. I promise you." : - Faedon vowing revenge after Cedar dies, Chapter 12 Category:Stonepack Category:Wolves Category:Packmates Category:Betas